disorderfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ironbloodedmetal/World view summary of Disorderーfactions
Worldview Summary of Disorder – Factions The references all come from existing official sources, including the official website and game content. But I still have many doubts, so I referred to some top players’ posts on worldview. Together with my own reasonable guesses, I put together this post, which may be updated as more information from the storyline comes in. Reference: 1. Official website of Disorder: http://www.playdisorder.com/en/ 2. Official publicity video: Pale Knights: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UL0xo-fGmEc Ghost Puppet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBe4U6jFUiQ Cadaver Unit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9R7R6AfLm8 World Background: Based on the three newspaper clippings from the Pale Knight video, we can sort out the historical timeline of this near-future world in Disorder. Cold War Escalates to Nuclear Conflict, World War III Has Begun There is a sentence in the first newspaper clipping that goes: “Experts forecast World War III will end within 10 minutes after the nukes xxx launched. Currently there are not enough bonkers to accommodate every citizen.” It can be assumed here that World War III has just begun because states have not yet fully prepared to go to war. Nationless Mercenaries Rise, PMC Ghost Puppet Goes to War The second newspaper clipping writes, “Constant regional conflicts have transformed war into an economy. The conflicts have raged for over 8 years.” World War III has evolved into a proxy war. “Governments have successively been pushed to the brink of financial collapse.” The proxy here refers to the Ghost Puppet. Remnants of Allied Forces Merge to Form “Pale Knights” Judging from the word “remnants” in the title of the third newspaper clipping, World War III must have been escalating, putting the world in chaos. The remnants of the Allied Forces merge to form the “Pale Knights”, whose highest priority is to recover nuclear weapons currently in global circulation and protect the spark of social order. In 2030, War Is the New Norm of the World This is the world where the game is set. In 2030, armed factions continue to fight against each other for nuclear weapons and economic interests. Currently, the factions of Pale Knights, Ghost Puppet and Cadaver Unit have been announced. Since there is a “coming soon” section on the official website, I guess there will be at least one more faction to surface later. Some Thoughts on Other Factions As I have mentioned above, at least one new faction is expected to show up in the game. Here I’d like to have a guess about it. Mutants In the Cadaver Unit trailer, the character fighting against Prometheus seems to have undergone a mutation, having a tentacle growing from his body. I guess this was a result of the biochemical experiment carried out in “the Garden of Earthly Delights”. Besides, this character is probably not just a “somebody” since he appeared for a long time in the video. Therefore, we can reasonably assume that he will have his own “highlight moments” in the game. Is he the only one who gets a mutation? Unless he is the chosen one, there should be some other mutants like him. If so, then they will become a frightening force in the war. A Union of Small and Vulnerable Countries Perhaps those relatively small and vulnerable countries will jointly establish a secret organization to steal weapons from the powerful ones, with a view to preparing for a fightback in the future. Robot Troop In Disorder, war is the norm, and to win a war, it is imperative to improve technologies and produce competitive war machines. That’s why a fully armed robot troop is not impossible against such a background. I hope that the foregoing analysis and assumptions about the worldview and factions in Disorder can help you to better understand the setting of the game. Category:Blog posts Category:Faction analysis blogs